User talk:Robin Patterson/archive 2007-06 to 2007-09
What's a Year Category? Hi Robin, thanks for the welcome. I'm VERY new to wiki-editing, but very eager to learn (and fast), but rather struggling trying to make sense of it all. Would love to really understand when and how to use categories. You suggested over on my Jillaine 03:11, 3 July 2007 (UTC) user discussion page that I use the "Year" category for my Richard Taylor pages. But I don't know what that is and my attempts to find out how to use categories has been rather frustrating. Have also posted over to Bill's discussion area that I'm happy to be a good follower in order to learn the ropes well. But I forgot to mention that my preferred way of learning is jumping in and doing. (That may be obvious from my initial attempts.) I fear, though, that I'll step on others' toes in the process. Any advice, pointers, etc. is appreciated. Jillaine Smith, Washington DC. Jillaine 03:11, 3 July 2007 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome Hi, Robin, Thanks for the welcome! And yes, in my day, I have learned a thing or two about wikis :-) Next time I ride the bus (Monday?), I will have to snap some pics of "Central Station" and a bus, as you said. Cheers, Curran (Wikipedia • WP Talk • WI Talk) 04:03, 15 July 2007 (UTC) Reference Scharf, 1888:111 Personal I supose. Looks better if its all part of the link. Also Sharf, 1888 goes to the bibliographic card, whereas I often set up Scharf, 1888:111 to go to the specific page of an electronic version of the document. Works well with links to Google Books, not so good if its on Ancestry or something that requires a subscription. Bill 19:09, 19 July 2007 (UTC) MVP I'd like to nominate AMK152 as Most Valuable Poster. :) Chadlupkes 18:03, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Most Wanted Actually, while I may have edited a few of those, the input was from another user (Wigton, as it happens, but not in my personal line). On the otherhand, it does seem like a mistake I might have made early on. On the other hand, its also something I can correct. Categorization is something that I think that we can automate given the standard format for person titles, we should be able to ensure that every people article gets at least a surname captured in categories. Possibly can automate capturing other plausible categories for any given title. But that's another item on the eventual to do list. This was a lot easier to do when I had the technical support I needed living a few doors down the hall. Now I have to figure out these things myself. Whine, whine, whine. Bill 15:17, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Check your page counter I haven't been updating that page, now that the trend is clear. We still need to get a global response on site statistics. I've sort of been hoping Wikia would introduce something useful along these lines, but it looks like they expect us to go with one of these page counter org's. Zephyr's approach is proably the right way to go for the moment, but I believe we can get much more information. Just a matter of devoting time to the problem. HOwever, someone in Wikia must have a way to get this kind of information since they questioned the numbers. I personally don't believe 500 to 1000 hits per day, but that's what they said. What we'd like to check would be the difference between page accesses and page edits. What we'd really like to know is the number of folks coming to the site browsing for information but not editing. Bill 15:23, 31 July 2007 (UTC) genealogy.wikia I have now added my user page details. I have now, based on my past memory, have some details to work on genealogy. --Dore chakravarty 21:20, 31 July 2007 (UTC) Aabh's Tree template Your neat-looking template has just one disadvantage: it's the same name as a Wikipedia template that seems to do a lot more and is used for hundreds of WP pages that I would like to copy over here. May I please change the name of yours (and immediately adjust all the (8?) pages that use it)? You can choose the name. Template:AaTree perhaps? (Or maybe you will look and decide that they can/should be adapted to the WP one?) Robin Patterson 15:16, 28 July 2007 (UTC) :: Ah! I sorta forgot that I did that! I'm sorry Robin! Of course you may change it! Could we name it Template:DavisTree or something like that? Aabh 14:05, 1 August 2007 (UTC) ::: Template:DavisTree seems OK to me; WP doesn't have one. Length doesn't matter when one is pasting. I'll put the project on my TODO list. Robin Patterson 13:07, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Your noting Thanks. Shall try in due course what is suggested. --Dore chakravarty 20:56, 2 August 2007 (UTC) Davis Family Tree Yes, I looked at that when you first mentioned it. Its a nice idea, but would only work for one person's family, and even there, for only their immediate and personal descendancy...The reason being is that reflexsive coding's such as are not unique. If I were to use that (now that its been used in the Davis family, I'd end up splicing someone elese's lineage unto my own. Ditto everyone else. So while this may work for the Davis family (at least the one who developed the coding, it will now work for no-one else---unless they add some unique identifier, like their name. I supose might do the trick---until we had two Bob Smith's trying to use this approach. Also, keeping track of all of those "great's" is going to get cumbersome. I note that the person who suggested this did not carry it very far---probably because its too hard to use, but perhaps further development will help. There are always clever things in the magic words category that help solve problems. Maybe one of them would work here. AMK152's approach to createing a Vita table being a case in point. At some point I'll have to start exploring how that was done. Bill 12:54, 14 August 2007 (UTC) Category/ie on Peize Wikia Hi Robin. I noticed that you did some work on category stuff on the Peize Wikia. Thanks for that although i'm not quite sure what you were trying to achieve with that. I managed to get the first two Familytrees into shape. Looks promising. As you already noticed the word 'Categorie' (as you undoubtedly know Dutch for category) no longer works as such. Somewhere along the way something must have changed in the setup since there are a lot of pages that use the Dutch version and at the time that worked OK. Do you know who i can bother with questions about such setup stuff or where this is documented? Harm 23:49, 16 August 2007 (UTC) Counter Robin, please look at Angela's comments related to the Page Access Counter. You'll have to read her comments in the edit notes, though you'll get the gist of it by reading my comments on the discussion page. I don't believe that either Angela, or the previous commenter on this subject, has provided very good documentation for their statements. When I check the counter it seems to be accurately recording what I can see happening---ie page accesses, either because of edits or because of page views. As an experiment, go to User:WMWillis/Page Access Summary. Check the counter number for page accesses, then refresh the page and see if it changes for you. Bill 02:29, 22 August 2007 (UTC) OK, now try visiting other pages and coming back. Bill 02:37, 22 August 2007 (UTC) Perhaps foolhardy but... I volunteered to run a bot to help out with any maintenance tasks you might have laying about. I made this blunder in my response to you concerning immigration/ emigration cat renames. I also raised the question of adjectival placenames- I don't really care which way things are, and I frankly don't recall why the other wikis decided in favour of the noun form, but I do care that whatever the pattern is, that it be one or the other and not both. EG- either Swiss Ancestry or Ancestry (or Ancestors?) from Switzerland. :I created a page User:Knife Maker/Bot maintenance with some preliminary responses on the subject. The list is incomplete, and I have not reviewed some of the tasks you mentioned. But I already have a ton of stuff to think about. Your thoughts welcome.-Mak 17:23, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Perhaps foolhardy but...... On my talk page I volunteered to run a bot to help out with any maintenance tasks you might have laying about. I made this blunder in my response to you concerning immigration/ emigration cat renames. I also raised the question of adjectival placenames- I don't really care which way things are, and I frankly don't recall why the other wikis decided in favour of the noun form, but I do care that whatever the pattern is, that it be one or the other and not both. EG- either Swiss Ancestry or Ancestry (or Ancestors?) from Switzerland. -Mak 20:48, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :Just to satisfy my own curiousity (this is, after all, Robin's page), why do you care which form? Why does it need to be one way or the other? Wouldn't both be appropriate depending on the context? I can certainly see using either form. Bill 22:55, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ::I don't recall the arguments on either side. But I do know that the answer shouldn't be "Both". It's untidy. -Mak 17:10, 5 September 2007 (UTC) Piped Links AH! Thanks for that tip Robin. Having to repeat the last bit of a link behind a pipe, just to get rid of the full link title (thus making the text awkward), has been kind of annoying. Now I know how to eliminate that annoyance. Bill 14:03, 5 September 2007 (UTC) New accounts. PhloxBot and I am changing my moniker to Phlox Bot conventions are to include user name as part of the Bot. Knife Maker Bot or KnifeBot seems pretty awful, so I just chucked the whole Knife Maker moniquer. Contact me henceforth as User:Phlox ok? -Mak 20:08, 6 September 2007 (UTC)